Little Notes
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: A collection of short stories about various Death Note characters. Chapter 2- Names Ever wondered what drove Light insane? How would you feel if your name was Light Imagay?
1. Chapter 1

Near stared at Mello.

Mello glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped.

Near didn't respond. He just continued staring at Mello. After a few seconds, Mello looked away, a little creeped out. He turned his attention back to the book he was reading and did his best to ignore Near, who was still gazing at him.

A few minutes had passed. Mello put his book down and turned back to Near.

"AH!" He shouted.

Near was about a centimetre away from his face and was still staring at him with fasination.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Mello raged. He jumped up and stomped to his room. That kid was weird. Mello flopped down on his bed and went to sleep.

At about 4 in the morning, Mello woke up. He sighed sleepily and turned over. And there, _still_ staring at him was Near.

"FOR GODS SAKE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mello shouted.

Near said nothing.

"DO YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO _STARE _AT PEOPLE WHILE THEY'RE SLEEPING?!" Mello continued.

Near said nothing.

"GO AWAY YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Mello snarled.

Near said nothing.

Mello got up and went to Matt's room. He locked the door and switched on the light.

"Jeez Mello." Matt said groggily."Are you trying to wake the whole house up?"

Mello sighed.

"I just found Near staring at me while I was sleeping! What the hell is he doing?!" Mello snapped.

Matt shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said." But if your staying here, please turn off the damn light!"

The next morning, Matt was confused. Why was Near outside the door?

"Uh...what are you doing?" Matt asked.

Near didn't answer. He stood up and walked to Matt's bed, which Mello had shared that night. Mello was still sleeping like a baby. Near simply stood there and stared at Mello.

Matt sighed and walked downstairs. Roger was sitting in the kitchen.

"Why was Near outside your door last night?" Roger asked as Matt made some breakfast.

Matt shrugged.

"I don't know what goes through that damn kids mind." Matt answered.

"Language." Roger sniffed.

Suddenly, Mello stormed in followed by Near, who was still staring at him.

"GET THIS DAMN FREAK THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Mello raged.

Roger sighed.

"Near, what is going on?" He asked.

Near didn't answer.

"Near?" Roger repeated.

Near didn't answer.

"NEAR! Answer me or I'll take away your toys." Roger threatened.

Near smiled.

"I win." He said.

Mello frowned.

"What?" Mello snapped.

Near sighed.

"The staring contest. The one you challenged me to yesterday." N ear said. "I won."

"But, that ended after about 20 seconds! Why were you still staring at me?" Mello asked.

Near looked confused.

"You never said it was over. You blinked then stormed off. I assumed we were still playing." Near said.

Mello looked at him.

"You are such a weirdo." He said simply. Then he walked out the room, muttering to himself.

"I still won." Near said triumphantly.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I hate names.

I know that, to you, this statement doesn't make sense. But that's because you all have nice normal names like Alice, Sarah, Tom and Harry.

My name is Light. That in itself is quite unusual. But my surname is a whole new kettle of fish. Yagami. .I.

Look at it backwards and tell me if my rage against humanity isn't justicifed.

When I first started school, no one even noticed. Firstly, my surname in Japanese means god of night. Which is impressive. Secondly, no one knew what gay meant at the age of 5. But then middle school happened.

It took about two seconds for someone to work out what my name spelled backwards. Then, I became Light Imagay.

When I found the Death Note I thought this whole name thing was over. Until I found out the name people had given me. Kira.

Now, Kira is derived from the english word killer. This was not the reason I was angry. You see, in japanese, Kira means glitter. The mighty god of justice Glitter.

I sound like a charcter from My Little Pony! How are people supposed to fear the great and mighty Glitter!

But, even if my name is not intimidating I know people fear me. I am the saviour of this rotting world. I am the punisher of the guilty. I am God! I am justice!

All hail the mighty Glitter!

**A/N: That is why Light feels such rage against humanity. **

**This idea arose from a conversation I made with the Characters Death. You are amazing. You are also apparently Glitter.**

**Review or I will send the great and mighty Glitter to eat your potato chips (we call them crisps in Scotland)**

**He will take a potato chip...AND SPARKLE!**


End file.
